The Perfect Thing To Say
by Tamashii-Ryu
Summary: Ryuichi and Shuichi take a walk in the park. One question is asked... Why do you say you love me? Rated T for language.


I OWN NOTHING!!!!!!!!!!!

This story is mainly Ryuichi/Shuichi... but... not???  
Just read it or I'll sick giant flesh eating panda's on j00!!!!!

This story is Dedicatied to my Shuichi... David.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

THE PERFECT THING TO SAY

I don't know what's going on anymore. I can sit and wish all I want that someday he'll be mine, but I know it's not true. I can act upon my feelings for him, but I know it won't make a difference. I could always force him… but I don't think I could ever live with myself if I did something like that to him. Honestly, I don't think there's anything I could do to make him mine. But if there was something I could do, anything I could do, I would. I'd do absolutely anything for him. He couldn't care less about me. My feelings aren't enough for him. My love…

I've given every ounce of my love to him, he doesn't accept it. He'll take it in, every time I tell him I love him. He takes it, but he doesn't accept it. It makes him nervous. He doesn't want to love me. I guess that's okay, honestly, it is.

Here he is. I always run into him at in the strangest moments. Okay, so I do it on purpose. What better time to get him to listen to me then when he has no other form of comfort. I guess I'm making things harder for him.

Upon seeing me, he becomes nervous. It's easy to tell, his nose starts to bleed. I give him a calm, comforting smile and hand him a tissue. Lotion, it's the only kind I use. I laugh at his nervousness and clutch Kumagoro. He calms down a bit, and no longer needs the tissue. I giggle again as he smiles warmly at me.

We just walk through the park. It's late at night, yet still warm. Not a word passes between us until we reach the bench where he sits, and sighs. I sit beside him and lay my head on his shoulder.

"Sakuma-san," he speaks. "Why do you say you love me?" His eyes never leave the ground. He's too nervous to look at me. I think for a bit before answering.

"I say I love you because I mean it in every way possible. I've never felt a way I can't explain, except for you. My breath leaves me and my body pains. When you tell me something good happened to you, I get happier than if the best thing could've happened to me. When you tell me something bad happened, I feel like shit because there's nothing I can do. I'd give you anything, you know that. I'd do anything for you, you just need to tell me. I don't need to have you, I just want to be part of your life, I just want to make you happy. So please forgive me for loving you, but I love you with all my heart. I never meant to fall in love, but you're all I'll ever need."

He looks at me, surprised, for my childish complexion has vanished. But his face quickly softens as he leans in and kisses me. Softly, kindly, before he pulls away and looks at me.

"I can't love you, you know. Not the way you want me to." His face saddens. I smile to let him know that I am aware who his heart belongs to. He returns the smile, and continues talking. "But I do love you Ryuichi," I smile upon the use of my first name. "and you will always be part of my life." Not only am I smiling now, I'm shining. My eyes show just how truly happy his simple statement has made me.

"Thank you, Shuichi." I whisper.

We stand and begin walking, leaving the park. This walk is much more loving than the walk in. Our body's close and fingers laced. When we reach our splitting point, he turns to me.

"Ryuichi, back there, you're answer to my question, well… It wasn't what I was expecting. You really do love me, and I hope that maybe someday, maybe I can love you too." His face is so beautiful in the moonlight.

"Perfect…" I whisper, referring to the way he seems to glow like an angel out here. He leans forward and kisses me lightly.

"Yeah…" His voice is barely audible. "The perfect thing to say."


End file.
